1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a magnetic logic device and methods of manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional logic devices, such as AND gates, OR gates, etc., consist of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. Accordingly, the type of a conventional logic device is determined according to the structure of its MOS transistors. In addition, the determined type of the conventional logic device cannot be changed. For example, a conventional logic device initially manufactured as an AND gate can only be used as an AND gate and cannot be used as an OR gate.